"RONDO" by 6ix9ine, Tory Lanez and Young Thug
"Rondo"' '(stylized in uppercase) is a song by American rapper 6ix9ine featuring Tory Lanez and Young Thug from his mixtape Day69. Lyrics I'ma do my dance in a bit (I'ma do my dance) She front on me, I throw bands at the bih All up in my pants and I'm rich (yeah) All up on the couch standing on shit, yeah Pay me in advance, off rip (off rip) Tell lil' mama do the dance on this dick (dick) Shooter with me, got his hands on the (skrr) Brrt brrt, we ain't throwin' hands in this bitch, no (throwin' hands) We ain't throwin' hands in this bitch Throw a couple bands in this bitch (throw a couple bands) Tell the bitch to do the dance on the dick Handstand off the bando, and she lit, lit I ain't playing with no wannabe tough nigga I ain't playing with no wannabe thug nigga In the hood you a rat, you a dub nigga (fuck nigga) I stay with the blicky, glttt-pow, are you dumb nigga? If a nigga feelin' forggy, let him through let him through Standing right in your face, nigga do what you do Big homie look at me, like shoot, I'm like "who?" I got the Big-Mac, kick-back, blow your whole shit back Bitch move When I walk up in the room, bitch move Who was talkin' shit, I'm killin' shit, like boom Bet he want static 'til they see me, like move But there he go right there bo-bo-boom We ain't throwin' hands in this bitch (throwin' hands) Throw a couple bands in this bitch (throw a couple bands) Tell the bitch to do the dance on the dick Handstand off the bando, this shit lit, lit We ain't throwin' hands in this bitch (throwin' hands) Throw a couple bands in this bitch (throw a couple bands) Tell the bitch to do the dance on the dick Handstand off the bando, and she lit, lit I got my money in my Bitch, I said I got my money in my Bentley (yeah) I got Rolls Royce's, I got coupes, I paid tuition (skrr) My diamonds 12 different colors like a sissy (ergh) Yeah, Patek Philippe's, I forgot to mention (Philippe's) I got suspended, I didn't have to do the dishes (yeah, yeah) I did it up and I didn't never ever listen 20 cars deep, we ain't worried about winnin' (nah) 6ix9ine (yeah), bang red like Heinz All my snake niggas 6 shots in ya spine Money call me, I'ma pick up every time (brrt, brrt) And I got a bands in this bitch, yeah We ain't throwin' hands in this bitch (throwin' hands) Throw a couple bands in this bitch (throw a couple bands) Tell the bitch to do the dance on the dick Handstand off the bando, this shit lit, lit We ain't throwin' hands in this bitch (throwin' hands) Throw a couple bands in this bitch (throw a couple bands) Tell the bitch to do the dance on the dick Handstand off the bando, and she lit, lit Why It Rocks # This is one of the best songs on the mixtape along with "Billy" and "Kooda" # 6ix9ine says the N word only '''7 times '''unlike on other songs on the mixtape where he says it over 15-20 times. # The production and features are great. # The song has one of Tekashi's best verses. Bad Qualities # Product placement from Bentley and Rolls Royce. Audio 6IX9INE Feat. Tory Lanez & Young Thug "Rondo" (WSHH Exclusive - Official Audio) Category:2010s Category:Hip hop Category:Good Songs From Bad Artists